Nakama
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Karena aku menganggapmu sebagai teman dan aku juga mempunyai sebuah janji yang harus kulaksanakan." Gaje, AU, OOC, dll.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Author: ****dei**** 123**

DUKK-!

Dorongan pemuda berambut kuning membuat pemuda berwajah pucat hilang keseimbangan. Punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan tembok menghasilkan suara hentakan keras yang menggema mengisi keheningan gang. Lampu di pinggiran jalan yang meredup seolah-olah menambah suramnya aura di sekitar mereka.

Di dalam kekelaman itulah, Naruto dan Sai sedang berselisih. Sai yang menjadi korban keberingasan Naruto hanya membalas sikapnya dengan senyuman. Walaupun cayaha di sekitar gang tampak remang, Naruto dapat melihat senyumannya dengan jelas. Hal itu lantas membuat kedua mata Naruto terasa perih. Ia tidak suka dengan senyuman itu.

Alih-alih Sai tidak pernah membenci Naruto, ia menganggapnya sebagai teman. Sayangnya Naruto hanya menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek pelampiasan emosi—walaupun Sai tahu ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima sebuah jotosan, sebagai objek untuk tempat meminjam uang—walaupun Sai tahu uang tersebut tidak akan pernah dikembalikannya, sebagai objek untuk mengerjakan semua tugas rumahnya—walaupun Sai tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini, tapi ia akan tetap berusaha menjawab yang terbaik, tidak peduli tugas-tugasnya juga menumpuk.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat membuatnya tetap bertahan dan terus tersenyum… yaitu 'teman'. Satu kata yang begitu berharga baginya, terlalu berharga untuk bisa didapatkan sehingga ia selalu rela diperintah olehnya.

Kepribadian mereka memang berbeda, tetapi ada satu hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama tidak mempunyai teman tetap. Naruto yang liar dan Sai yang pendiam.

Sai tidak pernah menyangka, hanya dengan satu permintaan sederhana dari 'seseorang' dapat membuatnya begitu terobsesi pada kata 'teman'nya itu.

Lengan kiri Naruto kini telah mencapai leher Sai. Ia mendesak Sai yang tersandar di tembok gang. Tidak ada niat untuk berontak, Sai hanya geming. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan membunuhnya.

"Apa cuma segini?" tanya Naruto membentak. Wajah tidak puas terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dua lembar uang bernilai 1000 Yen.

"Seperti yang kau lihat…." jawab Sai yang masih tetap tenang. "Aku hanya bekerja dua jam, jadi hanya segitu."

'Sai tidak mungkin berbohong padaku.'

Dengan satu kalimat itulah Naruto mulai menurunkan lengan kirinya, wajahnya masih menyisakan kekecewaan.

Di sela-sela kegiatan sekolahnya, Sai bekerja sambilan di sebuah minimarket 24 jam. Biasanya ia bekerja saat pulang sekolah pada hari Senin dan Kamis. Di mulai dari jam 6 sore sampai jam 9 malam. Tapi hari ini ia meminta izin untuk bekerja sampai jam 8 malam karena ada tugas yang harus diselesaikannya.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto berayun dan—

_BUGH__!__!_

Sai terkapar, sebuah tinjuan mengenai pipi kirinya. Darah segar terlihat sedikit mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Sai yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit, Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian yang hanya ditemani redupnya lampu jalan.

**=NAKAMA=**

Sekarang waktunya bagi Naruto untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Meskipun sikap dan sifatnya kurang baik, ia jarang absen untuk ke sekolah. Sai yang melihat Naruto akan menyeberang jalan, mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengikuti Naruto. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Naruto. Apartemen Naruto tidak semewah apartemennya. Jika apartemennya berupa gedung yang menjulang tinggi, Naruto hanya menempati apartemen dua tingkat yang hanya mempunyai 4 kamar.

Berdiri di dalam kereta listrik membuat mereka harus terbiasa berdesak-desakan, seperti sekarang. Posisi Sai tepat di belakang Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak memalingkan pandangannya ke belakang karena ia tahu Sai sedang berdiri di situ. Ini dilakukannya bukan karena ia merasa bersalah—malah ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian semalam—tapi karena ia memang tidak suka dengan Sai.

Mereka berdua turun dari kereta; berjalan menuju sekolah yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sai masih setia berada di belakangnya.

Naruto dan Sai bersekolah di tempat yang sama, hanya kelas yang membedakan mereka. Sai menempati kelas XII-B; salah satu kelas unggulan dari tiga kelas unggulan lainnya. Sedangkan Naruto menempati kelas XII-H; kelas yang paling ditakuti, di sinilah para siswa berandal ditempatkan. Banyak guru yang enggan masuk ke kelas XII-H, apalagi jika berurusan dengan Uzumaki Naruto, walaupun Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang buruk pada mereka.

Di kelas, Naruto termasuk siswa yang tidak banyak berbicara bahkan seharian bisa dihabiskan tanpa berbicara apapun. Kalaupun ia berbicara, hanya sebuah cacian, bentakan, ejekkan, dan perkataan buruk lain yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena itu ia tidak mempunyai teman, yang ada siswa lain malah menjauhinya. Jika ada yang ingin menjadikannya teman, itu sama saja mencari mati lebih awal. Bagi Naruto, tidak mempunyai teman bukanlah permasalahan yang besar; ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan keberadaan seorang teman.

Sejak kecil Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah pergi bermain ke taman; hal yang tak umum bagi anak-anak lainnya. Ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bermain beberapa _game console_. Ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkannya, sedangkan ayahnya adalah petugas pemadam kebakaran. Naruto tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya tak pernah punya waktu untuknya, sehingga Naruto tak begitu akrab dengan ayahnya. Saat ia kelas 5 SD, ayahnya meninggal ketika mencoba menyelamatkan seorang pengunjung yang terjebak kobaran api di dalam sebuah toko buku. Setetes air mata pun tak tampak mengalir saat pemakaman ayahnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditangisi karena Naruto sudah terbiasa ditinggalkan. Beberapa hari kemudian ia pindah ke tempat kakeknya yang berada di wilayah Niigata dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di sana. Sampai kelas 1 SMA, ia kembali ke Tokyou; tempat kelahirannya.

Ia telah mengetahui Sai jauh sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Karena dulu kamar apartemennya bersebelahan dengan Sai. Entah kenapa semenjak ia kembali ke Tokyou—saat pergi dan pulang sekolah—Sai tak pernah absen berada di belakangnya. Padahal dulu Sai sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikannya apalagi mengikutinya seperti ini.

Sai tak pernah mengeluh atas apa yang dilakukannya. Jika ditanya 'kenapa' pasti ia akan menjawab, "Karena aku menganggapmu sebagai teman dan aku juga mempunyai sebuah janji yang harus aku laksanakan.". Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Naruto merasa mual. Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti dan sering sekali diakhiri dengan pukulan sebagai hadiah darinya—meskipun hampir setiap bulan ia selalu memukuli Sai.

**-o-**

Pelajaran hari ini selesai dengan sejuta hal yang membosankan; melihat, menulis, mendengar, dan membaca—tanpa bersuara—pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak pernah singgah di otak.

Tadi pagi ia mendapat surat tantangan dari Jiroubou yang terselip di dalam rak sepatunya. Jiroubou adalah seorang berandal terkenal dari salah satu sekolah swasta di Tokyou, ia dan anak buahnya telah banyak mengalahkan para berandal lainnya, terkecuali Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mendapat surat tantangan darinya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tertarik terhadap surat tantangan begini—ini adalah surat yang ke-147 dari pengirim berbeda—dan ia lebih ingin segera pulang lalu tidur, tapi karena di dalam surat tersebut ada sebuah penghinaan yang membuat Naruto kesal. Mau tidak mau ia terpaksa harus telat pulang dan mungkin saja si Jiroubou membawa banyak uang, jadi untuk sementara ia tidak perlu lagi memalak orang lain di jalanan.

—Di bawah jembatan—

"1, 2, 3… 5… 8… 12 orang, ditambah dengan si Gendut yang di tengah, jadi 13 orang," hitung Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Jiroubou yang kelihatan menahan amarahnya. "Kau yang namanya Jiroubou?" tunjuk Naruto ke arah siswa tinggi kurus.

Siswa yang dimaksud menggelengkan kepalanya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada sesosok siswa gendut yang berada di tengah.

"Jadi si Gendut itu yang berani mengganggu waktu santaiku…." gumamnya sambil menatap Jiroubou; meremehkan. Jiroubou mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kau percaya angka 13 itu buruk, huh? Jika kau ingin menyerah, sekaranglah waktunya," lanjut Naruto.

"Menyerah? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu... coba saja lihat! Kau datang sendiri, sedangkan kami 13 orang. Mana mungkin kau bisa menghabisi kami!" ujar Jiroubou menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan. Untuk menghemat waktu, kalian semua serang aku dari mana saja." Naruto melepas lalu melempar tasnya ke rerumputan.

"Sombong juga kau." Jiroubou memberi aba-aba kepada semua anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto secara bersamaan termasuk ia.

Semua selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 7 menit. Yang tersisa di bawah jembatan hanya Naruto seorang. Jiroubou dan anak buahnya pergi setelah mereka tak sanggup lagi untuk melawan Naruto, tentu saja mereka pergi setelah Naruto menarik uang mereka.

**-o-**

—Selasa, 21:32—

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tertidur. Yang diketahuinya saat pulang tadi ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Posisi tidur Naruto menghadap pintu yang mengarah ke balkon. Hal yang pertama dilihatnya adalah cahaya lampu jalan yang masuk dari pintu yang tak tertutup. Ini adalah salah satu kecerobohannya: lupa menutup pintu. Cahaya yang masuk tidak bisa menampakkan jam dinding yang berada tepat di atas pintu tersebut. Kamarnya terlalu gelap untuk bisa melihat jam berapa sekarang.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah balkon. Samar-samar ia melihat suatu wujud yang menyerupai manusia sedang berdiri di balkon. Wujud tersebut memakai jubah hitam polos, di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah sabit yang panjang; bahkan melebihi tinggi dari wujud hitam tersebut. Wajahnya tak terlihat, terlalu gelap, tapi ia dapat melihat warna rambut wujud tersebut; hitam kelam.

"Waktumu sudah habis," ujar wujud hitam tersebut.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Siapa kau? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja berada di situ? Kau pencuri ya?" tanya Naruto beruntun. Jika memang benar ia pencuri, tidak terlalu sulit baginya untuk mematahkan semua tulangnya. Wujud yang dimaksud sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Aku bukan pencuri. Tujuanku ke sini untuk menuntun rohmu ke akhirat."

"Shi-shinigami?" seru Naruto kaget dan dengan refleks membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya terbelalak, ternyata jasadnya masih tertidur di kasur. "Ke-kenapa aku masih tertidur?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti apa yang aku bilang tadi?" Pandangan Naruto kembali ke arah shinigami. "Waktumu di dunia ini sudah habis... kau telah mati," ucap Shinigami dingin, tak peduli dengan raut wajah Naruto yang terguncang.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau lihat... tubuhku tak ada luka segorespun! Aku juga tidak mempunyai penyakit yang mematikan! Ta-tapi kenapa aku bisa mati, hah?" tanya Naruto membentak.

"Aku hanya melaksanakan perintah," jawab Shinigami singkat. Naruto terduduk, kepalanya tertunduk.

"...Tapi aku belum ingin mati." Kepala Naruto mendongak. "Shinigami, a—"

"Namaku Sasuke! Jangan panggil aku shinigami, karena aku bukan shinigami pada umumnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tujuan utamaku memang menuntunmu ke dunia sana, tapi aku akan memberi kesempatan bagimu untuk hidup kembali."

"Kau berbohong?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kau mempunyai kemampuan khusus?"

"Tidak."

Naruto tertawa, kemudian kembali serius."Kau mau membodohiku? Bagaimana bisa kau mengembalikan rohku jika kau sendiri tak mempunyai kemampuan untuk itu? …Tapi jika kau memang jujur, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali?"

"Mudah saja, jika kau mempunyai keinginan keras untuk hidup dan ada seseorang yang menginginkanmu hidup kembali, maka rohmu akan kembali ke tubuhmu dengan sendirinya."

"…."

"Waktu yang diberikan hanya 2 hari sejak rohmu keluar," lanjut Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin ada yang menginginkanku hidup kalau mereka tidak tahu aku mati! Dan juga aku sama sekali—"

"Itu urusanmu." Sasuke mulai menghilang dari balkon. Pintu tertutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya.

Sekarang Naruto hanya tinggal berdua, yang tak lain adalah jasadnya sendiri. Siapa yang menginginkannya untuk hidup jika selama ini ia selalu hampir membunuh orang lain dan ia juga tidak mempunyai teman semasa hidupnya.

'Sai...?'

Tanpa diminta, nama itu hadir begitu saja. Naruto dengan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Kalau benar Sai menganggapnya teman dan menginginkannya hidup, bagaimana bisa ia menampakkan diri di depan Sai? Semua hanya sia-sia belaka.

**-o-**

—Rabu, 21:32—

"Akhirnya dia tidak datang juga…."

"Iya, setidaknya kita tidak perlu melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu."

"Kalau perlu dia tidak usah datang! Kehadirannya hanya membuat reputasi kelas kita semakin buruk."

Naruto berjalan tak tentu arah. Pembicaraan beberapa siswa yang ada di kelasnya tak bisa hilang dari ingatannya. Sama sekali tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Apa mungkin ia bisa hidup kembali?

—Kamis, 21:00—

Sai keluar dari minimarket tempatnya bekerja. Ia berjalan menuju halte bis. Jarak antara minimarket dan apartemennya sekitar 4 kilometer.

Sai terus berjalan. Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang. Ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya membuntuti Sai—walaupun tidak bisa dibilang membuntuti—padahal selama ini Sailah yang selalu mengikutinya, membuntutinya, dan mencarinya.

Dari kejauhan Sai dapat melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sedang duduk sendiri di halte bis. Ia adalah Ino, pacarnya. Sai dan Ino bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda.

"Sai!" teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Sai setelah duduk. Ia memperhatikan pacarnya, Ino masih mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Tak perlu berpikir lama, Sai sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Pasti Ino baru selesai mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah temannya.

"Aku habis dari rumah teman. Kebetulan sekali ketemu Sai di sini!" Ino melihat Sai yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Wajahmu kenapa lebam begitu?"

Sai menyentuh wajah memarnya, masih tersisa sedikit rasa sakit di situ. "Kemarin aku ter—"

Belum selesai Sai berbicara, Ino memotongnya. "Pasti ini ulah si Rambut Kuning itu 'kan? Coba saja aku satu sekolah denganmu, pasti aku akan melabraknya!" ucapnya kesal, Sai hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia bersyukur Ino tak satu sekolah dengannya. Karena kalau itu terjadi, setiap hari ia akan terus mengomeli Naruto. Jika Naruto tak segan-segan terhadap wanita, keselamatan Ino juga bisa terancam.

"Rambut kuning? Apa yang kau maksud itu aku, huh?" Naruto berteriak kesal, walaupun ia tahu tak akan ada jawaban.

"Kan sudah kubilang, jangan berurusan dengannya! Ia terus saja memukulimu, padahal Sai tak pernah melakukan hal yang buruk padanya!" lanjut Ino.

"Dia temanku."

"Teman…?" ucap Naruto lirih. Entah kenapa perasaan mual sama sekali tak ia rasakan seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tahu Sai memang selalu menganggapnya sebagai teman, di manapun ia berada.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Lagi-lagi itu. Sai dengarkan aku! Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanmu, dia tak punya perasaan, suka seenaknya!"

Naruto terdiam. Semua yang dikatakan Ino memang benar, tak mungkin ada yang akan menyangkalnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tahu ternyata banyak yang tak suka bahkan benci pada dirinya. Termasuk Ino yang sama sekali tak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya.

"Kenapa Sai terus menganggapnya sebagai teman?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Naruto tertarik dengan pertanyaan Ino. Tapi apa Sai akan menjawabnya dengan jelas atau ia akan berbelit-belit seperti biasanya?

"Karena…." Sai menghentikan kata-katanya, membuat Ino dan Naruto tambah penasaran.

Hening sesaat.

"Dulu aku pernah terjebak di dalam kobaran api. Paman Namikaze, yang tak lain adalah ayah Naruto, rela menerobos masuk demi menyelamatkanku. Paman terus memelukku, melindungiku dari kobaran api. Saat sampai di salah satu jendela, Paman menghancurkan kaca jendela dengan tubuhnya, ia lalu melompat dari lantai tiga. Aku berhasil selamat tetapi Paman…." Sai menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto terbelalak, wajahnya menampakkan kekagetan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya meninggal karena menyelamatkan Sai.

Hening kembali.

"Apa karena itu…?" tanya Ino hati-hati dan pelan.

—21:28—

"Ada alasan lain."

**~Flashback~**

Sebelum Minato dan Sai ditemukan, dan beberapa menit sebelum semuanya berakhir. Percakapan yang tak terlalu panjang terjadi.

"Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sai khawatir melihat Minato yang terbaring, air matanya mulai keluar.

"Jangan menangis, Paman baik-baik saja."

Sai tetap saja menangis, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Hhhh…. Paman jadi ingat dengan Naruto. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Pasti saat Paman bekerja dia selalu menangis sendiri di rumah."

"Naruto bukan anak yang cengeng," jawab Sai mantap; masih tetap menangis. Saat itu ia memang belum kenal dengan Naruto, tapi ia tahu dari wajah Naruto yang selalu kelihatan tegar dan ia juga tidak pernah mendengar tangis atau isakan Naruto walaupun kamar mereka bersebelahan.

Minato tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

Sai menganggukkan kepalanya.

Saat Minato pulang larut malam, ia mendapati foto dirinya dan Kushina terselip di salah satu buku Naruto. Foto tersebut kelihatan lusuh dan ada bekas seperti bercak-bercak air yang telah kering. Minato yakin bercak-bercak tersebut adalah air mata Naruto yang tak sengaja jatuh ke foto.

"Sai, boleh Paman meminta sesuatu?"

Sai mengangguk dengan cepat, "Tentu! Paman mau minta apa?"

"Naruto selalu sendiri, Paman tidak pernah punya waktu untuknya, dia juga tidak pernah mengeluh… dan satu hal lagi, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman." Minato menghela napas. "Sai, bisakah kau menjadi… temannya?"

"I-iya, pasti!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, tim penyelamat menemukan mereka. Tapi sayangnya, nyawa Minato tak bisa diselamatkan. Tangisan Sai sama sekali tak bisa berhenti.

**~Flashback End~**

—21:30:32—

Naruto tertegun, ia baru mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini tak pernah didengarnya. Ia tak pernah tahu ayahnya selalu mempedulikannya. Air mata yang tak pernah menetes sejak saat itu, kembali bertetesan seperti air hujan. Karena dirinyalah Sai terus terbebani dengan permintaan terakhir ayahnya.

"Karena itu, aku… aku…." Sai menundukkan kepalanya, menutup mukanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia kehilangan kata, apakah usahanya salama tiga tahun ini sia-sia? Permintaan sederhana paman Namikaze tak pernah terkabulkan. Janji pun tak bisa terlunasi. Naruto sama sekali tak membutuhkan seorang pun dalam hidupnya.

"Sai sudah berusaha semampunya. Ini semua bukan salahmu, melainkan si Rambut Kuning itu. Dia yang sama sekali tidak ingin mempunyai teman," hibur Ino.

Meskipun begitu, Sai tetap saja menganggap dirinyalah yang salah. Ternyata mengubah sifat seseorang tak semudah mematahkan sebuah lidi.

Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Sai, bisakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Naruto pada Sai yang masih menutupi wajahnya. "...Kurasa tidak," Naruto mendengus panjang. "Benar kata si Cerewet itu, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku yang bodoh karena selama ini menganggap semua kata-katamu hanya bualan belaka. Ini untuk terakhir kalinya kita, hmm, ralat, aku bertemu denganmu."

—21:31:51—

"Waktuku tak lama lagi." Naruto memandang ke atas, langit begitu gelap, seperti kehidupannya yang sangat suram. Waktu yang tersisa hanya beberapa detik lagi.

8 detik.

"Kita akan berpisah. Hal yang selama ini selalu mengganggumu akan segera menghilang."

6 detik.

"Seandainya kau tidak menceritakannya, air mataku tak akan bisa mengalir lagi."

4 detik.

"Maafkan aku atas perbuatanku selama tiga tahun ini. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

2 detik.

"Dan terima kasih atas kesabaranmu. Jaa…!"

Naruto menghilang dengan senyuman hambar khasnya. Pergi meningalkan dua insan yang terdiam.

Hawa dingin terasa menembus tubuh dan menusuk tulang. Sai tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa sangat sedih. Ino memeluknya, seakan ia juga dapat merasakan kesedihan Sai.

Wajah Sai terbenam di bahunya. Ino dapat merasakan cairan hangat menembus baju _sailor_ hitamnya. Sai menangis. Setidaknya ia tak perlu memperlihatkan tangisannya pada Ino.

**-o-**

—Apartemen Naruto—

"Ayo kita pergi!" ujar Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Kau mau protes? Aku sudah memberimu waktu 2 ha—"

"Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Apa?"

"Tolong kembalikan aku ke tubuhku untuk beberapa menit saja!"

"Kau sungguh merepotkan. Aku memang bisa memasukkan rohmu, tapi hanya bertahan 1 menit. Setelah itu rohmu akan keluar lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. 1 menit juga cukup."

Sasuke mengayunkan sabitnya ke roh Naruto. Rohnya terbelah menjadi dua dan lenyap.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto kembali ke tubuhnya. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke dengan jelas setelah lampu kamarnya dinyalakan.

Semenit kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

Di dalam apartemen, jasad Naruto terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas kasurnya. Di meja belajarnya terdapat 2 lembar uang 1000 Yen dan di bawah uang tersebut terdapat sebuah surat yang bertuliskan:

For: Sai

Aku kembalikan uangmu yang kuminta Senin kemarin.

Aku hanya bisa mengembalikannya segitu.

Ya, ya, aku tahu uang ini belum cukup untuk mengembalikan semua uang-uangmu.

Tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau menyusulku. Aku janji, uang-uang tersebut akan aku kembalikan tanpa kurang sepeser pun!

Dan jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku akan mencari teman di dunia lain nanti.

From: Uzumaki Naruto

"Hei, Sasuke. Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke terus melangkah; tidak peduli pada Naruto yang terus saja menanyakan hal yang sama berulang kali.

"Tidak!" jawabnya kesekian kali.

"Ayolah... aku akan membantumu mencabut nyawa manusia!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Please!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto tanpa kata menyerah terus memaksa Sasuke agar mau menjadi temannya, walaupun selalu diakhiri dengan penolakan.

**Owaru, Fin, Tamat-**


End file.
